Flores do Mal
by Morgana Black
Summary: [Slash]A beleza é considerada um dom divino e puro, mas os renegados também foram anjos um dia e dizem que até hoje são capazes de preservar o seu encanto angelical.[Tom Riddle x Regulus Black]
1. Espelho, Espelho Meu

**Capítulo 1 – Espelho, espelho meu**

_Londres, 1892._

"_A beleza sempre aparece em pensamentos obscuros"_

Muito pouco se sabia a respeito de Tom Riddle.

Com sua voz afável e seu olhar misterioso, o jovem conseguira, em pouco tempo, arrebatar o coração das distintas damas e conquistar o respeito dos dignos cavalheiros da sociedade londrina. Poderia passar por um nobre sem dificuldade alguma. Um verdadeiro Lorde, como Narcisa Malfoy costumava afirmar. Mas não era só isso o que o tornava tão atraente aos olhos de todos, mas, principalmente, sua inteligência aguçada e seu humor refinado.

De onde saíra criatura tão singular era o grande enigma, mas entre suspiros apaixonados e risadinhas contidas, as donzelas diziam que fora do gênesis, onde Deus concebera as mais perfeitas criaturas. 

Anjo ou não, o jovem Riddle parecia ser amado por todos e era difícil atribuir-lhe um único defeito que fosse. Perfeito por natureza. E, talvez por isso, espantosamente tentador.

_-Madame Lestrange_! – A voz soou suave e baixa, enquanto uma mão de dedos longos e delicados lhe era oferecida, e ele depositava um beijo respeitoso ali. Lentamente, ele ergueu os olhos para encarar a mulher que lhe oferecera a mão. Os cabelos negros como ébano estavam presos em um coque elegante, enquanto os olhos de uma tonalidade peculiar de azul - como se fossem gelo - o encaravam de volta com uma certa ousadia, os lábios finos crispados numa expressão de desagrado.

Mas ao notar o modo aborrecido como a mulher reagira, ele abriu um pequeno e preguiçoso sorriso, sussurrando de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir:

-_Bela_ Bellatrix!

Um suspiro de puro deleite escapou dos lábios de Bellatrix Lestrange, enquanto estes se curvavam num sorriso de feroz prazer.

-Assim é bem melhor, Tom! – A mulher replicou, aceitando o braço que lhe era oferecido, enquanto se encaminhavam para a rua. – Ninguém me chama de Madame Lestrange desde que saí de Paris e você faz isso somente para me provocar.

-Eu apenas acho que chamá-la dessa forma aumenta a aura de poder do seu nome! – o rapaz arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, como se não compreendesse o aborrecimento da mulher. – Isso lhe irrita tanto assim?

-Não. – Bellatrix respondeu e perguntou em seguida: - É isso o que você sente quando eu lhe chamo de "Milorde"? Poder? Você se sente poderoso?

O rapaz apenas abriu um sorrisinho malicioso, deixando a resposta subentendida. Talvez fosse por um misto de cinismo e admiração, mas Bellatrix adquirira o estranho hábito de chamá-lo assim quando estavam a sós. No começo, aquilo surpreendeu o rapaz, mas ele não protestou. Era muito mais interessante que ouvir aquele nome que era tão vazio e pobre de significado. E o modo como Bellatrix o chamava parecia exprimir todo o fascínio e uma quase entrega por parte dela.

_Milorde._ _  
_  
Ele sorria languidamente quando aquela palavra chegava-lhe aos ouvidos, como se fosse uma carícia. Sentia-se poderoso, único. E ele era assim, não era? Tom Riddle era especial.

-Rodolphus não se importa que eu a acompanhe ao baile?

-Não! E mesmo que se importasse, eu não daria a mínima. Rodolphus é meu marido, mas não é meu dono; e o dia em que ele tiver algum poder sobre mim, a rainha irá sapatear nua em frente ao palácio real.

-Espero que Rodolphus saiba o que está perdendo sem a companhia de sua esposa! – Tom disse maliciosamente, embora sua voz soasse indiferente.

-E eu espero que Rodolphus não resolva agora grudar na barra de minhas saias!

O modo debochado como a mulher replicara, só fizera Riddle sorrir de maneira divertida. Como o seu nome, Bellatrix era bonita e igualmente feroz. Como as antigas amazonas. E o que o fazia apreciar mais ainda a sua companhia era o fato de que ela era inteligente e sagaz como poucas mulheres eram. Sem contar o estranho poder que ele era capaz de exercer sobre ela, sabendo que a teria em sua cama no momento em que bem quisesse.

-Boa noite, Senhora! – Um homem baixo e gorducho de olhar lacrimoso cumprimentou com uma exagerada reverência, sendo ignorado solenemente por Bellatrix, quando ela e Tom chegaram ao carro que os aguardava em frente à Mansão dos Lestrange.

-Nós vamos para Grimmauld Place, Pettigrew – Riddle ordenou com sua voz firme, acomodando-se dentro do confortável coche, enquanto seu servo conduzia o carro pela rua estreita em direção ao bairro afastado de Londres. 

XxX

_ "Eu gostaria de ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite"_

O reflexo do espelho mostrava que a beleza era real e palpável. Traços firmes e harmoniosos, esculpidos cuidadosamente pelo tempo e que estariam eternamente gravados nos retratos espalhados pela casa. Diziam que era algo que estava no sangue, que aqueles que carregavam o antigo sangue dos Black traziam mais que o sobrenome de influência, mas também a beleza perturbadora daqueles que nasceram para serem mais que perfeitos.

Regulus Black sempre vivera aquilo, sempre respirara daquele ar tipicamente burguês e refinado. Do mundo, só conhecera o luxo e o poder. Nada do que estava além do seu círculo de perfeição maculara a sua visão de mundo. E ninguém fora capaz de lhe mostrar o quão sórdida a vida poderia ser ou o quanto o amor poderia ser um sentimento deveras poderoso. E igualmente perigoso.

Ah, tão jovem e tão cético quanto aos perigos da vida adulta! 

Os olhos atentos a qualquer detalhe que pudesse estar em desarmonia com o seu gosto, lhe disseram que não havia nada de errado: trajava suas melhores roupas, os cabelos negros e sedosos estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás – conferindo- lhe um ar nobre e adulto -, os olhos cinzentos faiscando como lamparinas brilhantes na escuridão.

Ele era capaz de ouvir facilmente as notas melodiosas do violino insinuarem-se languidamente pela fresta da porta e chegarem aos seus ouvidos. A música tão melodiosa e suave, como se um coro de querubins lhe sussurrasse as maravilhas do paraíso.

Um tolo romântico, apaixonado pela arte! Regulus riu-se de si mesmo. Aquele tempo todo que passara em Paris e que sua zelosa mãe supôs que ele estivesse a salvo das influências do mundo, mostrou-lhe o quanto a vida, em meio à arte, poderia ser tentadora. Como não se apaixonar pelo belo, por aquele ar tão impregnado de magia e encanto?

Ah, Paris...

Tantas coisas conhecera e aprendera na cidade mais encantadora da Europa. _ "Mas você ainda não sabe o que é o amor"_ - uma vozinha irritante o alertou, bem lá no fundo de sua mente. Ter uma bela jovem em sua cama por uma noite e algumas moedas não era amor. E ele, Regulus? Gostaria de conhecer o amor verdadeiro, aquele sentimento de entrega e doação? Aquele sentimento que fizera sua prima Andrômeda fugir de casa com um ator de teatro? Aquele sentimento doentio que sua mãe sente por ele, seu único e amado filho?

A verdade é que o herdeiro da família Black ainda não sabia o que queria, o que sentia. Regulus nunca amara ninguém verdadeiramente.

Batidas grotescas quebraram o ritmo envolvente da melodia que vinha do salão da mansão onde morava. Uma expressão de desgosto passeou pelo rosto do rapaz, antes que ele avisasse que já estava pronto e que desceria para o baile.

O baile em sua homenagem, para que todos vissem o quanto ele era único e especial, para que todos vissem que ainda havia alguém que tinha honra o suficiente para levar adiante o bom nome da família Black. 

XxX

_ "Afundado dentro de um dia morto  
Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração"_

-Você não faz idéia de como acho esses bailes tediosos, Tom! – A mulher disse com desdém, a mão deslizando inescrupulosamente pela perna do rapaz, que parecia indiferente àquela carícia. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado frente a uma das várias mesinhas dispostas no salão de festa da mansão de número doze de Grimmauld Place. 

Bellatrix tinha motivos para achar o baile em Grimmauld Place altamente tedioso, e Riddle acabara de contestar que a observação dela estava cheia de razão. Os mesmos rostos com seus sorrisos vazios e falsos, a mesma valsa sem ritmo, o mesmo assunto nas rodinhas de conversa. Mas ele sabia se portar como devia. Sorrir quando lhe sorriam, mostrar real interesse nas conversas fúteis das damas de meia idade, mostrar uma opinião crítica quando os cavalheiros lhe indagavam sobre o seu lado político... 

-Ah, minha cara Bella, mas eles têm a sua utilidade! – O rapaz assumiu um falso tom didático e professoral. – É bom para manter as nossas relações pessoais. E uma pessoa bem relacionada é capaz de alcançar tudo.

-E o que você deseja, Tom? – Bellatrix perguntou, cravando os seus olhos cor de gelo no rapaz ao seu lado, admirando o belo rosto dele e sentindo-se mergulhar no negror de seus olhos escuros.

-Eu desejo tudo, Bellatrix! – Ele sorriu enviesado e talvez tenha sido apenas uma impressão, um jogo de luz que tenha refletido no rosto do rapaz, mas Bellatrix pensou que, por um momento, os olhos dele haviam emitido um singular brilho escarlate. – Tudo! 

Contudo, seus olhos estavam ficando cansados daquele mesmo cenário, como se ele fosse o espectador de uma peça de teatro na qual se encena o mesmo ato interminavelmente. Tédio - era o que o dominava. A taça de licor estava segura em sua mão esguia há vários minutos, enquanto observava alguns casais bailarem ao som da valsa vienense.

A ocasião especial era o retorno do jovem Regulus Black - primo de Bellatrix e herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da cidade - de Paris, onde fora passar alguns anos estudando antes que ingressasse na Universidade de Oxford no próximo semestre.

O orgulho da família, era o que se ouvia dizer nas conversas cochichadas. Um rapaz notável, diziam outros.

Walburga Black - mãe do rapaz e dona de uma reputação de mulher séria e rígida - queria ter o filho perto de seu olhar atento antes que ele fosse para Oxford e assim pudesse ter um certo controle sobre seu caçula. Deixá-lo tempo demais fora poderia ocasionar o mesmo problema que tivera com seu primogênito, Sirius Black, que havia sido deserdado pelo pai após se envolver com pessoas que não eram do mesmo nível da tradicional família. Um absurdo na opinião deles. E desde então, Regulus é o filho perfeito, amado e venerado por sua mãe, simplesmente por ser a única esperança de lhe trazer orgulho.

Mas até o presente momento, Tom não conseguira encontrar o anfitrião da festa, que era solicitado por todos os convidados. Fato que, naquele tempo, poderia ser considerado uma extrema falta de delicadeza e que não condizia com o comportamento polido do rapaz.

-Eu lhe disse o quanto isso era aborrecido, não é Tom? – Bellatrix dissera com azedume, levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Depende do que você considera aborrecido, Bella! – Tom levantou-se e seus olhos sempre atentos captaram uma mudança sutil no ar, quando viu um vulto deslizar para a sacada da mansão.

-Depende? – Bellatrix arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso debochado no rosto. – A mim você acha que engana, _mon cher_ , mas eu sei que você detesta isso tanto quanto eu. Nós somos iguais, precisamos de uma motivação.

E antes de deixar a mulher para trás, seguindo o curioso vulto para fora do salão, Riddle murmurara com um sorriso quase predador bailando em seu rosto bonito:

-Pois eu acho, minha cara dama, que já encontrei a minha motivação. 

XxX

_ "Se prepare para me odiar, caia se eu o fizer  
Essa noite vai te machucar como nunca antes"_

-O que faz o anfitrião da festa se refugiar na sacada, podendo pegar um resfriado por causa do frio?

A voz disse de maneira suave e quase persuasiva. Regulus se sobressaltou, pois julgava estar sozinho. Não ouvira passos se aproximando dele e podia jurar que ninguém o vira saindo da festa. Olhou ao redor, para saber de quem era a voz que saíra das sombras e se deparara com um jovem que aparentava ser poucos anos mais velho que ele, encostado no umbral da porta que levava ao salão principal da mansão.

Estando fora de sua cidade natal por tanto tempo, Regulus nunca se encontrara com Riddle antes, não sabia quem era o estranho. Não quis admitir a si mesmo, mas o outro jovem lhe parecera estranhamente fascinante e atraente. Trajava-se de maneira elegante e pelo seu porte podia-se dizer o mesmo de sua pessoa, mas não era isso o que chamara a sua atenção. Talvez fosse o modo como o rosto muito pálido dele parecia brilhar de maneira peculiar sob a luz dos lampiões, como se fosse a imagem de um anjo esculpida em mármore. 

Quase surreal e terrivelmente arrebatadora.

-Tom Riddle! – Apresentou-se e estendeu a mão ao jovem Black, que permanecera calado todo o tempo.

-Então finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer o famoso e fascinante Riddle! – Regulus respondeu com certo deboche, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

Tom fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros, como se quisesse dizer que aquilo não era grande coisa e postou-se ao lado de Regulus, que voltara a observar o jardim que ficava em frente à mansão e que jazia inóspito por causa do frio de janeiro.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!

-Porque eu estou aqui? – Regulus arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso quase ferino no rosto. – Pelo mesmo motivo que o trouxe até aqui, Sr. Riddle!

O modo como Regulus pronunciara aquele nome, mostrou que havia um quê de ousadia nele, como se não aceitasse ser enfeitiçado como todos os outros. E isso chamou a atenção de Tom.

Um desafio, por que não?

O jovem Regulus parecia tão inocente quanto uma criança birrenta e tudo o que lhe faltava era um _amigo_ que o influenciasse. Mas não era só isso. Tom era capaz de reconhecer a mesma beleza selvagem que havia na venenosa Bellatrix, brilhando nos olhos cinzentos do adolescente.

Igualmente atraentes e igualmente indomáveis.

Que família notável! 

-Então se temos pontos em comum, somos parecidos não é Regulus? – Riddle aproximou-se, mas sem invadir o espaço pessoal de Regulus. – Como um espelho.

-Um espelho? – Regulus quase riu, pensando no que havia de tão fascinante naquele rapaz de rosto bonito e assuntos tão fora de propósito.

-Sim, um espelho por meio do qual somos capazes de ver as nossas maiores virtudes e também os nossos maiores pecados. – e Regulus só se deu conta do quanto o outro estava perigosamente perto, quando vira o seu reflexo invertido nas íris escuras de Tom. – Você consegue enxergar isso, Regulus?

Os olhos negros de Tom fixaram-se nos olhos cinzentos de Regulus, e o jovem Black tinha a impressão de que algo estava sendo sugado de dentro dele, como se estivesse perdendo a si mesmo dentro daquele olhar.

Regulus pareceu agitado, com gestos nervosos, tomando uma boa distância do outro rapaz. Era melhor ele sair dali. Seu corpo começava a se agitar em estranhos calafrios e de modo algum provinham do tempo gélido de inverno.

-Eu acho que você bebeu demais nesta noite!

Tom riu baixinho, um riso quase inaudível, quando Regulus balbuciara uma desculpa qualquer e voltara ao salão. 

_ "Amores antigos, eles morrem dificilmente  
Mentiras antigas, elas morrem mais dificilmente  
Eu estou apaixonado pela minha luxúria  
Asas de anjos queimam até o pó  
Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite"_

--Os trechos em itálico são da música "Wish I had an Angel" – Nigthwish

------

N/A: Alguns devem estar estranhando que eu tenha escrito uma fic Slash. Bom, até eu estou surpresa com isso, mas foi uma idéia estranha que ficou me perseguindo por meses. Então quando vi o Challenge Slash do 3vassouras, acabei me decidindo. E escrevi.

Além de concorrer no Challenge Slash do 3V, a fic também está no Challenge Slash do Grimmauld Place. ;-)

Assim, eu sei que a história parece meio viajante e tal (principalmente por causa do shipper), mas eu gostei bastante de escrever e deu bastante trabalho. Então faça uma autora feliz e deixe um comentário, sim?


	2. O Fruto Proibido

**Capítulo 2 – O fruto proibido **

_"Fuja da armadilha que está armada e espera pela presa"_

-Regulus, preste atenção no jogo!

A voz risonha chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz e o libertou do seu estado de inércia. Fazia alguns dias que permanecia naquela condição: desatento e pensativo, como se algo de muito intrigante houvesse roubado os seus pensamentos e o mantivesse longe de tudo e de todos.

-Desculpe-me, Cissy, acabei me distraindo! – Ele sorriu sem jeito, tentando concentrar a atenção no jogo de xadrez. Ele sempre foi um jogador excepcional, mas até mesmo Narcisa, que sempre fora uma jogadora medíocre, estava obtendo êxito em seu jogo.

-Quem é ela?

Regulus desviou a atenção da posição comprometedora onde deixara sua própria rainha e ergueu os olhos para a mulher que estava sentada a sua frente. Narcisa o encarava com seus olhos de um azul muito claro, uma expressão de sagaz curiosidade e um sorriso quase cândido em seu belo rosto.

-Ela quem, Narcisa?

-Regulus, para justamente você estar tão distraído assim, só posso supor que esteja apaixonado por alguém! – Narcisa inclinou-se levemente para a frente, tocando a mão do primo caçula. – Quem é ela? É alguém que conheço?

Era quase cômico aquilo tudo. Alguns anos antes, Regulus nutrira uma paixão infantil pela prima e agora ela estava ali, querendo lhe dar conselhos amorosos. Que grande absurdo! Ele não estava apaixonado. De maneira alguma. E quando o disse à jovem dama, ela riu baixinho, incrédula, piscando os olhos claros para ele.

-Ora, primo, qual o problema em se apaixonar? Você ainda é jovem, não tem compromisso com ninguém e ter aventuras amorosas nessa idade é completamente normal.

-Cissy, eu não estou apaixonado! – O tom de voz era um pouco mais irritado e vendo que dali não sairia nenhuma informação, Narcisa encolheu os ombros e dissimulou o sorriso curioso de seu rosto. – Quando Lucius voltará da Escócia?

-Não faço idéia! – A mulher franziu levemente a fronte. – A cada dia que passa acho que meu marido tem dado mais atenção aos negócios que à família.

O olhar da mulher se turvou por breves segundos, antes que ela fizesse um gesto com a mão delicada, como se quisesse afastar aqueles pensamentos de si.

-Mas sei que os negócios são importantes para ele, não vou ficar comprometendo o meu marido com minhas queixas chorosas.

Em um rompante de curiosidade, o rapaz olhou a prima diretamente nos olhos e perguntou com certa insegurança:

-Você o ama, Cissy?

-Se eu amo o meu marido, Regulus?

O rapaz fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, parecendo muito sério. De todos os seus parentes, Narcisa era a única pessoa por quem ele nutria uma sincera afeição. Nem mesmo seu irmão mais velho conseguira despertar tamanho carinho e preocupação. E doía em seu íntimo ver Cissy aparentemente infeliz e solitária, tendo de cuidar sozinha da casa e suportar a insegurança de não saber se o marido realmente estava tratando de negócios ou se apenas arrumara um subterfúgio para viver alguma aventura fora do matrimônio.

-Eu amo Lucius mais que tudo! – Disse com convicção. –Mais até que a mim mesma.

-Então, eu realmente espero que ele nunca a faça sofrer!

Narcisa sorriu do modo preocupado e atencioso do primo, soltando um leve suspiro.

-Só realmente lamento ele ter estado longe na noite do _seu_ baile. – e como se tivesse se recordado de algo, Narcisa voltou a encarar o primo e perguntou: - Soube que você conheceu o Sr. Riddle na noite do baile. O que achou dele?

-Não conversamos muito! – Regulus desconversou, mas algo estranho fez com que suas mãos ficassem levemente trêmulas. – E eu gostaria de entender porque todos acham esse rapaz tão interessante!

-Bom, eu não o conheço tanto assim, ele costuma conversar mais com a Bella, mas penso que seja a sua inteligência. E ele é tão gentil com todos, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

-Pois eu não vi nada de tão interessante assim! – o rapaz retrucou.

-Você diz isso, porque ainda não o conhece bem. Não sei explicar, mas tenho a impressão de que ele tem algo que sempre encanta a todos.

-Até mesmo você? – Havia uma leve ponta de cinismo nas palavras de Regulus, mas Narcisa parecia (ou fingira) não ter notado.

-Ora, não vejo problema algum em apreciar um rapaz digno e inteligente. Se aprecio isso em meu querido primo Regulus, não há nada de errado em admirar isso em outras pessoas. – E então uma expressão de compreensão se espalhara no rosto da jovem dama. – Ou o meu primo quer me fazer acreditar que está com ciúmes do Sr. Riddle?

-Ciúmes daquele rapaz que fala de coisas sem propósito e que vi uma única vez na vida?!

-Perdoe-me, então, Regulus! – Narcisa espantou-se com aquela reação, já que estava acostumada a ouvir apenas palavras gentis do primo. – Mas garanto que mudará a sua opinião quando o conhecer melhor.

_XxX_

_"__Você veio aqui  
Atrás do seu mais profundo desejo  
Atrás daquele desejo que até agora esteve silencioso  
Silencioso__"_

O St. James Theatre nunca parecera tão inspirador a Regulus Black. Passara os dois últimos anos em Paris, respirando o ar romântico da cidade-luz, com seus belos teatros e seus atraentes transeuntes, mas algo ali na sua cidade natal lhe dava uma sensação boa. Que os outros considerassem Londres uma cidade seca e frígida, mas havia um algo a mais no ar daquela cidade. Como magia!

O coche sacolejava levemente enquanto se aproximava do teatro, quando novamente sentiu o seu corpo se agitar em estranhos calafrios. Era certo que estando em meados de fevereiro o tempo deveria ser realmente frio, mas aquilo não era comum. Achando que fosse alguma coisa da sua cabeça – um delírio, talvez – ele se despediu do cocheiro e demorou-se algum tempo em frente ao teatro, observando as belas damas em seus melhores vestidos, acompanhadas por seus companheiros.

Regulus arregalou os olhos levemente, quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

"_Riddle."_

Outra vez.

-Sr. Riddle, eu tenho a impressão de que senhor sente um prazer mórbido em me assustar! – retorquiu, ajeitando o casaco e se encaminhando para o teatro.

-Não tenho culpa se você estava distraído. – Tom disse a guisa de desculpas.

Regulus ignorou o comentário e começou a se dirigir para a entrada do teatro, misturando-se a multidão. Como a presença de Riddle poderia perturbá-lo tanto, sendo que, apesar de seus comentários inusitados, Tom nunca lhe fizera nada?

Sentindo um misto de culpa e arrependimento, Regulus diminuíra o ritmo de seus passos, até que Tom o alcançasse. Vendo que o outro demorava um pouco para isso, Regulus olhou para trás e viu que uma garota – por volta dos doze anos – o abordara, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Uma rosa para sua dama, Senhor? – A garota ofereceu com gentileza. Tinha os cabelos de um ruivo muito intenso presos numa única trança comprida; as roupas eram simples e era de se espantar que ela ainda não tivesse morrido de frio, pois pareciam muito puídas. Contudo, o sorriso era cativante e carregando sua cesta de rosas vermelhas, provocou em Tom algo semelhante à curiosidade.

-Você está sozinha aqui, garota? – Tom perguntara com sua voz mais gentil.

-Sim, senhor! – Ela afirmou, com um gesto da cabeça. – Ajudo mamãe vendendo rosas na porta do teatro.

Regulus observava com certa curiosidade o modo como a garota parecia encantada na presença de Riddle. E ele a compreendia perfeitamente. Tom Riddle tinha um encanto próprio, que era praticamente impossível oferecer-lhe resistência, embora Regulus estivesse tentando lutar contra isso há semanas.

-Qual o seu nome?

A garota ruiva ficou um pouco surpresa com aquele inesperado interesse do jovem cavalheiro. Trocou a cesta de rosas de mão e respondeu:

-Meu nome é Ginevra, mas meus irmãos me chamam de Ginny. Eu prefiro assim, acho que Ginevra parece nome de velha.

-Ginevra vem de Guinevere, a grande rainha da Bretanha. – Riddle abriu um sorriso sagaz. – Você tem o nome de uma rainha, _Ginny_ , isso a aborrece tanto assim?

Parecendo deslumbrada com aquela revelação, a garota negou.

Tom ergueu a mão enluvada até o rosto da garota, retirando uma mecha rubra de cabelo de seu rosto bonito. Ginny tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, atenta e imóvel, como se a voz sussurrante de Riddle fosse o sibilo de uma serpente que encanta sua vítima.

Tom comprara algumas das rosas de um vermelho muito vivo, até mesmo semelhantes à cor dos cabelos flamejantes da garota:

-Elas são para você, Ginevra! – Tom disse baixinho, inclinando-se levemente. – Você não as venderá para ninguém, porque elas são um presente meu, certo?

-Obrigada, Senhor! – Ela agradeceu, os olhos brilhantes, antes de se afastar.

_"__Além do ponto sem retorno  
Sem olhar para trás  
Nossos jogos de faz de conta estão no fim__"_

-Eu gostaria de saber que tipo de magia o Sr. usa para encantar todos dessa forma!

Tom fingiu parecer surpreso, ainda observando Ginny se afastar, talvez em busca de algum possível cliente.

–Está falando de _Ginny_ ? Ela apenas me chamou a atenção. – E continuava a observar a garota proceder da mesma forma com os outros cavalheiros, ofertando-lhe os seus serviços. O olhar dele tinha algo de intenso e inescrutável, como se a garota fosse um espécime a ser estudado. - Veja como ela parece pura e selvagem ao mesmo tempo!

-Selvagem? – Regulus arqueou as sobrancelhas, abandonando muito de sua postura defensiva e parecendo apenas curioso com a colocação que Riddle fizera.

-Selvagem como um jardim que ainda não fora tratado, mas que ainda mantém a sua beleza. – E com o seu costumeiro sorriso enigmático, acrescentou: - Bela como o Éden, que um dia fora puro para depois se transformar no berço do pecado.

-Você fala coisas muito curiosas! – Regulus sorriu, um sorriso mais sincero e divertido, voltando a caminhar para dentro do Teatro.

Notando que aquela era a primeira vez que o jovem Black o tratara por "você", Tom não deixou de se rejubilar internamente, por razões que somente ele compreenderia.

-Todos nós falamos coisas curiosas. Mas existem pessoas que falam mais que as outras!

-E por que não ficou com as rosas que comprou da garota? Foi apenas por cortesia?

Enquanto adentravam o camarote de onde assistiriam a peça daquela noite, Riddle mexia distraidamente no anel de pedra negra que usava em seu anelar esquerdo.

-Cortesia? Sim, talvez fosse um pouco por isso. – E abriu aquele sorriu estranho e único. – Mas a verdade é que não gosto de flores.

-Flores tem perfume, Tom! E as rosas são ainda mais perfumadas! –Regulus retorquiu com um ar apaixonado. - Pense na textura delicada de um botão de flor entre seus dedos e o toque macio como os lábios de uma donzela, da beleza de suas pétalas!

-Flores tem cheiro de morte! – Riddle argumentou com uma certa impaciência, a voz baixa e fria. – Flores não são eternas, têm a sua beleza apenas por um breve período, porque logo vai ter o seu delicado botão de flor sendo esfarelado pelos dedos putrefeitos da mortalidade, sendo que tudo o que vai sobrar é a lembrança distante de seu breve encanto.

Regulus encolheu os ombros levemente, deixando aquela questão de lado. A cada momento que passava, o adolescente achava Riddle mais e mais intrigante. Mas em sua mente, aquilo não significava má coisa.

O Teatro estava praticamente lotado. Era a estréia da peça "O Leque de Madame Windermere" e havia expectativa por parte de todos, ansiosos por saber o que de fascinante iria ser apresentado.

Quando o primeiro ato foi iniciado e se desenrolara o diálogo entre Lady Windermere e Parker, Regulus já havia esquecido por que razão relutara tanto em admitir que Tom Riddle era uma pessoa agradável. E aceitando que Tom Riddle sempre permaneceria um enigma para Regulus Black e que seus pensamentos e reais intenções seriam sempre um mistério obscuro, o jovem Black apenas deixou-se levar.

_"Além de todos os pensamentos de "se" ou "quando"  
__Não adianta resistir  
Abandone o pensamento e deixe o sonho descer__"_

Assistir à estréia da peça de Oscar Wilde fora o primeiro de muitos outros encontros com Tom Riddle. Visitas à museus e parques, jantares na casa das figuras mais ilustres da sociedade britânica... os dois rapazes sempre estavam juntos.

Era certo que por vezes Regulus tinha a impressão de que aquilo tudo não ocorria por sua própria vontade, mas por um capricho de Riddle, como se este o mantivesse sempre sob sua vassalagem, quase como um servo fiel.

E era perturbadora aquela estranha "amizade" que nascera entre os dois, já que Regulus tinha a constante impressão de que Tom sempre sabia o que ele pensava, como se fosse capaz de adivinhar seus pensamentos. E aquilo era incômodo, porque sentia-se nu e exposto ante aquele poder. Quase frágil, como se fosse uma criança que não saíra dos cueiros.

As conversas eram sempre curiosas, carregadas de palavras dúbias e sempre com significado subentendido. Regulus nunca sabia realmente o que Tom queria dizer. Conversavam sobre questões de moral e ética e, às vezes, o jovem Black sentia-se desconfortável com aquilo tudo, como se a cada conversa, idéias estranhas e quase proibidas fossem inseridas em sua mente.

_"Que fogo violento inundará a alma?  
__Que rico desejo destranca a porta?  
__ Que doce sedução jaz diante de nós?"_

Contudo, apesar de toda a estranheza daquele relacionamento, Regulus considerava sinceramente ser um amigo de Riddle. E a cada dia ele tentava se aproximar mais daquela presença. Havia algo de muito único que emanava daquele rapaz, que parecia amplificar conforme o tempo e reverberar nele constantemente. Como se uma voz secreta sussurrasse palavras envenenadas em sua mente e fizesse surgir imagens que não poderiam ser normais.

Aquilo perturbava seus pensamentos e involuntariamente seu corpo reagia. Ele era jovem, deveria ser comum que os desejos transformassem as madrugadas em tentativas desesperadas de aplacar aquele furor, mas o que lhe tirava o sossego era que embaixo dos lençóis, lutando contra os seus instintos, seu corpo desejava ser tocado por outras mãos e diante de seus olhos semicerrados surgia uma única imagem: o rosto de um anjo, que lhe sussurrava segredos proibidos e cheios de pecado.

"_Estou ficando louco"_

Constantemente ele murmurava, as mãos trêmulas, sentindo-se imundo de tal forma, como se estivesse envolvido em águas sujas que o tragavam para as suas profundezas, fazendo-o se afogar naquela estranha obsessão.

Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo?

Até poucos meses atrás não suportava a idéia de se encontrar na presença do "Talentoso Riddle" e agora ele se dava conta de que desde o primeiro momento, ele desejava estar em sua presença, ouvir sua voz macia e cheia de malícia, ouvir suas palavras repletas de arrebatador cinismo.

Não sabia de onde surgira aquela certeza, mas havia um "algo mais" que o ligava a Riddle, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que era.

XxX

"_Além do ponto sem retorno  
A última porta de entrada  
Que segredos quentes e não ditos  
Nós aprenderemos, além do ponto sem retorno?"_

-As pessoas são divididas entre _ordinárias_ e _extraordinárias_ Regulus! Existem pessoas que nascem e vivem com o objetivo de serem normais, "vulgares"...

Após o jantar na casa da família Malfoy, Riddle insistira para que os dois dividissem o mesmo carro e continuassem a discussão interrompida pelos constantes comentários da anfitriã.

-E como são essas pessoas "vulgares", Tom? - Regulus riu, inclinando-se levemente para o lado como se o outro rapaz fosse lhe segredar algo. - Como posso identificá-las?

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma expressão que não poderia ser decifrada, enquanto olhava fixamente para o adolescente que o acompanhava.

-Ah, elas são tão fáceis de encontrar... São pessoas que se contentam com pouco, com coisas simples e banais. Chafurdam em frivolidades e encontram a felicidade assim, achando que a única coisa que importa é o amor!

-Mas o amor não é importante? - Regulus arregalou levemente os olhos, empertigando-se. - Só pessoas ordinárias consideram o amor importante?

-Regulus, aprenda uma coisa: amor é um sentimento que nos enfraquece. - Tom assumira uma postura ainda mais séria, a voz soando baixa e quase ríspida. - Ame alguém e isso irá sugar toda sua vida, toda sua energia. Você viverá unicamente pelo outro, pela felicidade do outro. Vai encontrar a felicidade nas coisas pequenas do dia-a-dia.

-E eu posso supor que você seja uma pessoa _extraordinária_ , não é?

Tom sorriu, um sorriso estranho e de sedutora crueldade.

-Extraordinários são aqueles que buscam um "algo mais", que não se deixam prender às regras e convenções do que é certo e errado.

-Como assim?

-Regulus, certo e errado, assim como bem e mal não existem. Só existe o poder e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para utilizá-lo.

Um arrepio atravessou de maneira incômoda as costas de Regulus. Havia um tom quase alucinado em Riddle ao dizer aquilo. A voz não passava de um sussurro quase lânguido, mas ainda assim parecendo gélido e distante.

-Você não acredita nisso, Regulus?

A persuasão daquela voz despertou Regulus de seu estado de quase-transe.

-Eu acredito naquilo que é belo, no que eu posso sentir e tocar. - O rapaz sussurrou de volta e sentiu um leve rubor tingir-lhe o rosto pálido, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos gelavam, ao notar o olhar negro de Tom o encarar com uma quase malvada displiscência. Riddle _sabia _o que Regulus desejava _sentir _e_ tocar, _como se estivesse gravado a fogo em seu rosto qual era o objeto de sua luxúria, o desejo de sua carne. - Isso faz de mim uma pessoa extraordinária, Tom?

-Isso faz de você um tolo romântico, que acredita no amor e _quer_ ser amado. - Riddle riu baixinho, um riso curto e debochado, do ar levemente indignado do adolescente. - Tão jovem ainda, tem tanta coisa para aprender...

O olhar de Tom queimava Regulus, como se fosse gelo. Tão irresistivelmente perigoso! E era como se em todo momento, Tom soubesse do desejo mais obscuro e libidinoso de seu coração.

O sacolejar quase ritmado do coche embalava os dois rapazes e, totalmente arrebatado e desligado do mundo, o jovem Black sentiu dedos longos e insensíveis tocarem seu rosto e deslizarem lenta e preguiçosamente até seu pescoço, deixando apenas um rastro de calor inquietante, despertando todo aquele fulgor que o deixava tão cheio de irracionalidade.

_"Eu conheço os seus segredos"_

O toque de Riddle era firme, imperioso e soberbo. Não havia como oferecer-lhe resistência e Regulus não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo. E quando a boca do outro tomou a sua de maneira autoritária, era como se Regulus deixasse de ser quem era e se tornasse algo mais débil e frágil, fazendo-o se recordar das lendas que Bellatrix lhe contava – na tentativa de assustá-lo – sobre os íncubus e súcubus, demônios que surgiam na noite e seduziam os mortais para sugar-lhes a energia.

O beijo tinha gosto de absinto. Era amargo e viciante, daqueles que te levam a perdição. Um beijo que fazia Regulus vislumbrar coisas proibidas e tentadoras, um beijo que tinha gosto de ruína. Um beijo que deixava nele uma sensação de algo funesto e deliciosamente prazeroso

E Regulus sentira, naquele momento, que já não havia mais retorno: Ele pertenceria a Riddle até o último de seus dias.

"_Além do ponto sem retorno  
A última porta de entrada  
A ponte foi atravessada_

_Então fique e veja-a queimar  
Nós passamos pelo ponto sem retorno"_

_-- _Os trechos em itálico são da música "The Point of no return", do Fantasma da Ópera.

--- A peça "O leque de madame Windermere" escrita por Oscar Wilde estreou no St. James Threatre em fevereiro de 1892 – fato verídico.


	3. Beijos que Matam

**Capítulo 3 – Beijos que matam**

-Regulus, estou falando com você! – Riddle repreendeu-o com rispidez, ao notar o ar distraído do outro rapaz.

Regulus arregalou os olhos levemente e a taça de vinho que estava em sua mão escorregou, deixando na toalha branca da mesa de jantar grandes manchas púrpuras e estilhaços da taça de cristal.

-Oh, perdoe-me, Tom! – Regulus parecia anormalmente atrapalhado e desatento, e quando esticou a mão para recolher os fragmentos da taça quebrada, Riddle o deterá com um gesto. – Do que você estava falando mesmo?

-Da garota que foi encontrada afogada. – Tom apanhou, ele próprio, um guardanapo com o intuito de recolher os pedaços da taça. – Disseram que foi uma tentativa de suicídio.

-Ginevra Weasley... – Regulus leu o nome no jornal que repousava sobre a mesa. - Não é aquela garota que vendia flores na porta do Teatro?

Tom ficou calado, uma máscara de gélida indiferença escondendo suas emoções, enquanto permanecia recolhendo cuidadosamente o que sobrara da taça de vinho.

-Eu li essa notícia do jornal e achei a garota estranhamente familiar. – Regulus franziu levemente o cenho. – Eu acho completamente anormal uma garota de doze anos tentar acabar com a própria vida. Que tipo de coisas teria acontecido a ela para agir dessa forma?

-Eu penso o mesmo... – Tom olhou vagamente para o outro rapaz, como se estivesse divagando. – Que tipo de criança pensaria em acabar com a própria vida, não é mesmo? A vida é tão rara e preciosa... Entregá-la assim, nas mãos gélidas da morte parece-me algo absurdo.

-Eu me lembro do quanto ela pareceu-lhe encantadora e interessante, a sua pequena Eva, não é? – O jovem Black comentou com leve sarcasmo, ao que Riddle ergueu os olhos e sorriu cinicamente.

Mas esse leve momento de distração – o que era completamente inusitado, em se tratando de Tom Riddle – levou-o a macular um de seus dedos com um corte superficial. Instantaneamente Regulus entregara um guardanapo para o outro rapaz cobrir o ferimento, mas Riddle, com a sua tão natural elegância, levara o dedo ao lábio, estancando o sangramento.

-Sangue não pode ser desperdiçado dessa forma, meu pequeno rei! – O outro disse baixinho, os lábios finos exibindo uma coloração ainda mais avermelhada, como se fosse uma fruta que amadurecera demais.

-Ainda mais quando se trata do seu sangue, não é?

-Uma vez, ouvi dizer que quando se bebe o sangue do outro, recebemos parte de sua energia. – Riddle olhara para seu dedo recém ferido, parecendo pensativo. – Não quero correr esse risco.

Regulus olhou ansiosamente para os lados, mas os dois rapazes estavam sozinhos na sala de jantar de Grimmauld Place. Por mais que Walburga Black prezasse a companhia do Sr. Riddle e fosse de seu interesse saber o que acontecia com o seu filho, a mulher achava que era certo que deixasse os rapazes mais à vontade para conversarem sobre o que lhes fosse pertinente.

-Nem mesmo quando o beijasse você correria esse risco, Tom! – Regulus aproximou-se com certa ousadia, carregando no rosto um sorriso muito semelhante ao de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tom riu baixinho do pretensioso ar sedutor do adolescente, deixando que o outro o beijasse. Havia ainda nos lábios de Riddle o gosto metálico do sangue e Regulus começou a pensar que nunca encontraria ali a doçura de um amor, mas sempre um gosto amargo e forte e, também, completamente inesquecível.

XxX

Uma das coisas que Regulus aprendera com Tom Riddle era que sempre existira o equilíbrio, e que as coisas eram sempre proporcionais: para o bem, sempre existia o seu equivalente na maldade, a alegria era um estado que precedia a tristeza, o certo só existia através do errado. Contudo, uma coisa Regulus aprendeu com suas próprias experiências: o prazer sempre vinha acompanhado da dor.

Mas não se tratava das agonias do corpo. Se este sofria, era apenas por um breve momento de consternação e arrependimento, era apenas pelo breve momento em que ele pensava o quanto era _errado_ o que sentia por Tom. Deliciosamente errado e proibido e pecaminoso. O que os outros diriam se soubessem? Às vezes esse pensamento se materializava frente aos olhos do rapaz, ao imaginar uma situação mais do que constrangedora com sua zelosa mãe, a Sra. Walburga Black, surpreendendo seu amado filho em uma condição ainda mais vergonhosa que aquela que banira Sirius do seio familiar.

"_Certo e errado não existem"_, aquela voz macia sussurrava, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, fazendo com que as apreensões de Regulus evaporassem. E o rapaz se entregava total e completamente. Mas não se tratava apenas do corpo, mas também os seus pensamentos, os seus desejos, a sua vida.

Mas o mesmo não acontecia a Riddle, e Regulus não sabia definir a dimensão daquele "relacionamento". Regulus tinha a ilusão que sentia amor por Tom, mas no fundo sabia que era apenas o desejo do corpo, luxúria, paixão; embora o controle que o outro exercesse sobre si fosse mais amplo do que o rapaz supunha.

Assim que abriu a pesada porta de entrada da mansão onde morava, uma rajada de ar frio bailou ao redor do rapaz, dando-lhe a estranha sensação de que vozes agoniadas sussurravam as suas mágoas. Era princípio de Primavera, mas o tempo estava ameno como uma tarde de outono. Regulus não gostava do outono e nem de suas folhas de tons castanhos. Aquilo lembrava-lhe viver no limbo, no meio termo das coisas. Folhas secas davam-lhe a estranha sensação de que tudo estava a declinar e morrer e perder o seu viço, perder o encanto das cores e da maciez da sua tão adorada primavera.

Outono, para Regulus Black, carregava em sua tepidez um ar lúgubre e tristonho. E algo de melancólico instalou-se em seu peito, enquanto descia os poucos degraus que davam para a rua.

Faltava pouco tempo para que acabasse o período que ele iria passar em casa, antes de ingressar em Oxford e quase ninguém, exceto Bellatrix que vez ou outra olhava-o com indisfarçável cinismo, parecia estranhar a amizade que nascera entre o herdeiro dos Black e o sempre tão gentil Tom Riddle.

-Sabe, fiquei quase depois anos sem aparecer por aqui e eu nunca havia reparado no quanto essa casa é exagerada.

Uma voz grave soou às costas de Regulus, sobressaltando-o.

-Sirius?! – O adolescente arregalou levemente os olhos, sem saber como agir. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Oh, apenas espairecendo! – O outro respondeu com ironia.

Poder-se-ia dizer que os dois eram idênticos tais como gêmeos, não fosse a diferença de um ano e meio que havia entre ambos e o fato de Sirius ser um pouco mais alto. Mas os dois possuíam os mesmos traços atraentes no rosto, os mesmos cabelos negros e brilhantes, os mesmos olhos cinzentos, profundos e sombrios. E, no entanto, as semelhanças terminavam aí, porque a maneira de pensar e agir dos dois rapazes era completamente oposta.

-Soube que você voltou de Paris no começo deste ano e que depois entrará em Oxford. – Sirius aproximou-se mais, trazendo o casaco roto para perto do corpo, para se proteger do vento frio. – Suponho que _mamãe _esteja muito orgulhosa de você.

-Eu apenas faço o que é certo, Sirius! – Regulus retrucou, seu rosto sendo tomado por manchas avermelhadas de nervosismo. – Você não consegue compreender o tamanho do desgosto que trouxe à nossa mãe quando veio com aquela idéia absurda de que seria músico. Eu sei que foi aquele tal de James que enfiou aquelas idéias na sua cabeça!

-Não há nenhum absurdo em ser músico e você sabe que não, Regulus. O que aborreceu a velha Walburga foi o fato de que eu tivesse ido contra as regras impostas por ela. É só nisso que aquela bruxa velha pensa: no nome da tradicional e nobre família Black. Se fosse para viver mais tempo seguindo as ordens dela, certamente eu iria enlouquecer. – E vendo o ar indignado do irmão, Sirius acrescentou: - Eu não sou sonso como você, que age na surdina, com medo de ser repreendido pela "mamãe".

-Do que diabos você está falando? – Regulus exasperou-se.

-Estou falando de Riddle.

-Continuo sem entender, Sirius!

Com duas passadas largas, Sirius parou em frente do irmão, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros do caçula.

-Que eu sei o que acontece entre você e Riddle.

-Como você sabe? – Regulus murmurou.

Sirius abriu um meio sorriso, com um quê de sagacidade e petulância.

-As pessoas reparam nas coisas, Regulus, e elas gostam de comentar tudo o que vêem. Você não pensou que as pessoas iriam estranhar que nos últimos meses você só foi visto na companhia de Riddle? Oh, claro que não pensou. O inocente Regulus Black não pensou que as pessoas fossem ser tão maliciosas para pensarem isso dele, mas é claro!

Regulus passou a mãos pelos cabelos cuidadosamente penteados, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Então as pessoas comentavam sobre ele e Riddle?

-Regulus, eu não vou julgar você por gostar de outros rapazes, mas Riddle não é uma pessoa boa. – Sirius assumiu uma expressão mais séria, procurando vencer as defesas do irmão. – Ele é perigoso e perverso. Afaste-se dele enquanto há tempo.

-Você está louco, Sirius! – Regulus sibilou, tentando se afastar, mas o toque de Sirius tornou-se mais intenso, impedindo o adolescente de sair. – O que você sabe sobre Tom para dizer essas coisas?

-O que _você_ sabe sobre ele para ter tanta certeza de seu caráter? Há quanto tempo você o conhece?

-Isso não é da sua conta!

-Moleque idiota, você acha mesmo que eu me daria ao trabalho de vir até aqui, correndo o risco de levar uma sova dos empregados da _sua_ mãe, só para inventar mentiras? E eu lá tenho vocação para velha mexeriqueira? – enquanto falava, Sirius sacudia o irmão, que ria um riso baixo e debochado, como se o que ouvisse fosse o maior absurdo.

-Pois eu acho que você está com inveja! – Regulus sussurrou, os olhos cinzentos faiscando de malícia. – Você queria estar no meu lugar, não queria? Você não sabe o quão agradável tem sido a companhia de Tom.

Mas a resposta que Regulus recebera do irmão fora um tapa desferido em sua face. Atordoado, a única reação do adolescente foi colocar a mão no próprio rosto, sentindo ainda a bofetada queimar o seu rosto.

-Idiota! – Sirius repetia baixinho, transtornado, olhando com indignação para o outro. – Eu tentei te avisar, eu tentei!

-Vá para o inferno, Sirius! – Regulus disse calmamente e virou as costas, deixando aquele que um dia chamara de irmão para trás. – Vá e não volte mais!

_XxX_

-_Monsieur_ Black! – O homem de olhar lacrimoso exclamou com certa surpresa, ao abrir a porta de entrada.

-Boa tarde, Pettigrew! – Regulus respondeu cordialmente, mas mantendo uma postura arrogante.

Só agora se dava conta de que nunca havia estado na casa de Riddle antes. Costumavam encontrar-se em finos restaurantes ou em quartos elegantes de hotel, mas nunca estivera na casa de Tom. O motivo nem ele sabia e só agora isso o deixou levemente curioso.

-O seu patrão está em casa?

-_Monsieur_ Riddle?! – Pettigrew gaguejou levemente, o olhar ansioso percorrendo o rosto do rapaz.

Aquela falsa impressão de refinamento que o servo de Riddle tentava passar toda vez que dizia "Monsieur" estava começando a deixar Regulus impaciente.

-Sim, o Sr. Riddle! – Regulus repetiu. – Ele está em casa?

-Não no momento! – Finalmente o homem respondeu, tencionando fechar a porta.

-Pois vou esperar por ele aqui até que chegue! – Black disse, erguendo o queixo de maneira insolente.

O ar do sobrado onde Riddle morava parecia estranhamente sufocante. Apesar do sol fraco que brilhava nos céus, as janelas permaneciam fechadas e as cortinas cerradas. Os móveis de madeira escura pareciam ser muito antigos, mas ainda assim imponentes, resplandecendo sob a luz tremeluzente dos lampiões. O único quadro que havia na sala estava pendurado acima da lareira. Era a pintura de um homem jovem, o rosto muito parecido com o de Riddle, exceto por alguns poucos detalhes. Pelas roupas do homem, poder-se-ia dizer que o quadro era muito antigo, pois trazia um ar medieval. Mas o que havia de mais interessante eram as jóias que o homem da pintura carregava: um colar de ouro com um pingente na forma de um "S" trabalhado em forma de serpente e um anel de pedra negra – anel que ele vira certa vez no dedo de Riddle.

Regulus sorriu com muda e fascinada admiração. Aquilo parecia ser tão valioso e carregado de significado... Por que Tom nunca dividira aquilo com ele? Decerto, ele deveria orgulhar-se daquilo, parecia ser algo tão nobre.

-_Monsieur_ Black, eu penso que seria melhor esperar pelo meu mestre no escritório dele.

Regulus desviou os olhos da pintura e notou que Pettigrew indicava uma porta aberta e que levava a outro aposento. No escritório, havia o mesmo ar de lugar antigo e sóbrio que havia na sala de estar. Algumas prateleiras com volumes de aspecto envelhecido preenchiam as paredes e como mobília, apenas uma imponente mesa de mogno, além de duas cadeiras de estofado de couro.

E era fácil sentir a presença de Riddle naquele lugar, pois tudo parecia carregado de mistério e sedução. Como se cada objeto carregasse um segredo, e Regulus viria a descobrir que, de fato, carregavam.

Os minutos arrastaram-se e formaram horas. Longas horas de espera nas quais as palavras ditas por Sirius, naquele mesmo dia, ainda ecoavam em sua mente. O que Sirius dizia saber de tão grave a respeito de Riddle? Obviamente, Regulus não acreditava naquelas tolices, mas ele poderia pelo menos ter tido a curiosidade de perguntar. Sirius poderia ter todos os defeitos do mundo (e Regulus realmente pensava que ele os possuía), mas ele nunca fora dado a mentiras.

Regulus já havia decorado todos os detalhes do escritório, sabia dizer de cor a localização de cada objeto. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de Riddle até o momento.

Com o único intuito de se entreter enquanto aguardava o retorno de seu amante - e pensar em Riddle dessa forma, sempre fazia com que calafrios incômodos e prazerosos percorressem o seu corpo como carícias lânguidas – Regulus pensou que não haveria problema algum se lesse o jornal que jazia esquecido encima da mesa.

Quando puxou o jornal para junto de si, o movimento derrubou um pequeno volume de capa preta que caiu com um baque seco no chão. Algumas páginas viraram sozinhas, como se bailassem ao sabor de uma brisa inexistente.

Com cuidado, o rapaz apanhou o livro com a intenção de devolvê-lo ao seu lugar de origem, mas uma estranha curiosidade fez com que ele desse uma rápida espiada no volume. Na primeira página, escrita numa caligrafia inclinada, estava a seguinte inscrição: "T.M. Riddle".

"_Um diário"_

Os sentidos de Regulus aguçaram-se. _O diário de Riddle._

Seria realmente isso?

Como se a capa negra de couro tivesse queimado seus dedos, Regulus pôs instantaneamente o volume no seu lugar de origem. Mas a curiosidade, esta companheira tão cheia de inquietação, inflamava o rapaz lentamente, como se estivesse cozinhando sua racionalidade.

Que segredos aquelas páginas guardariam? Quais as doces revelações que estariam impressas pelas letras desenhadas por Tom?

Por fim, a curiosidade venceu aquela acirrada disputa e com o coração aos pulos e as mãos trêmulas, o rapaz pôs-se a ler:

"_Finalmente consegui me libertar daquele inferno. Odiava a todos naquele lugar amaldiçoado.Odiava os olhares de pena por causa da minha condição de órfão; odiava ter de viver com essas pessoas imundas; odiava viver nesta miséria.  
Mas agora tudo vai ser diferente. Consegui descobrir pistas da cidade onde aquele maldito que eu deveria chamar de pai mora. Dizem que ele é rico e importante, mas pro inferno isso tudo, se eu não posso gozar dos mesmos privilégios.  
A primeira coisa que farei quando encontrá-lo é esmagá-lo de tal forma, que ele irá se arrepender do dia em que me deixou nesta condição. A morte é pouco para ele. Ele merece sofrer e eu mesmo irei garantir sua partida para o inferno."_

Regulus arregalou os olhos levemente. O que o havia espantado verdadeiramente não fora o fato de Riddle ter sido órfão, mas o ódio mortal que pontuava aquelas palavras. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Riddle – e nesse momento a voz zombeteira de Sirius surgiu em sua memória, como se o envenenasse – sabia que ele não era dado a brincadeiras, mas daí a ameaçar a vida do próprio pai, parecia ser algo muito mais preocupante.

Não, não era nada daquilo. Tratava-se apenas de um desabafo. Apenas isso.

Com a intenção de certificar-se de que era realmente aquilo, Regulus folheou algumas páginas e continuou a ler:

"_Eu me apaixonara pela sua pureza. Nela eu via apenas a luz que um dia sucumbe à escuridão.  
Amor? Claro que eu não a amava, nem nunca amaria. Eu não amo ninguém, nunca irei sofrer o desespero dessa dor. Amor enfraquece e isso eu aprendi com a tola da minha mãe, que se deixara seduzir por um rosto bonito e uma voz de veludo.  
Mas a minha 'Eva', como meu pequeno Rei a nomeara certa vez, era diferente. Odiava as suas palavras tolas e infantis. Contudo, eu queria banhar-me na sua ingenuidade e sugar tudo isso dela, até que restasse apenas sombras. Ela era pura e eu tinha vontade de corrompê-la a ponto de torná-la irreconhecível; usá-la e deixar apenas a sordidez de sua condição para trás. Seu encanto por mim enojava-me.  
Com Regulus pensei que fosse ser da mesma forma, mas o garoto não é tão inocente quanto pensei. Apenas o seu romantismo excessivo torna-se cansativo, mas ele carrega tanta luxúria em si, que se torna divertido vê-lo tentar controlar o seu desejo. E, por enquanto, ele tem sido-me muito útil."_

O coração de Regulus estava aos pulos, suas mãos suavam, mas ele se recusava a acreditar naquelas palavras. De onde surgira toda aquela perversão? Ele não compreendia, não compreendia...

-Regulus, sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é muito feio mexer no que é dos outros?

Regulus virou o pescoço tão rápido, que fora capaz de ouvir suas articulações estalarem sinistramente. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer, e se um dia ele teve a capacidade de elaborar uma frase coerente, isto se perdera em meio a sua confusão.

-Tom! – murmurou, erguendo-se de chofre, o diário ainda preso entre seus dedos. – Eu... eu não tive a intenção... eu apenas...

Mas, a princípio, a única atitude de Tom fora fechar a porta às suas costas e trancá-la à chave.

-Tom... mas o que...?

-Ora, Regulus, você costumava se deliciar com a idéia de ficar trancado comigo. Qual o problema agora?

Apesar do tom de voz baixo e controlado, Regulus era capaz de notar uma fúria gelada brilhando nos olhos escuros de Riddle. Talvez fosse o seu estado de surpresa e confusão, mas ele teve a ligeira impressão de que os olhos de Tom irradiavam um brilho avermelhado, mais assustador ainda do que o fogo do inferno.

-Tom – Regulus engoliu em seco, os olhos cravados no seu interlocutor. – Tudo o que está escrito aqui... sobre o seu pai e sobre a garota que vendia rosas... você realmente fez estas coisas...?

-E isso importa para você? – Riddle riu baixinho e acomodou-se na sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. – Você não tem o direito de me julgar a respeito de meu "pai", porque você nunca precisou passar pelo o que eu passei. Você nunca iria entender o ódio que eu sentia por ele, nunca iria entender o prazer que senti ao tirar a vida dele com as minhas próprias mãos... Oh sim, eu realmente fiz isso, não foi apenas uma ameaça. – Riddle inclinou-se sobre a mesa, como se fosse contar um segredo a Regulus. – Eu costumo cumprir as minhas promessas.

Regulus não soube encontrar a palavra certa para definir Riddle. Além de frio e calculista, ele ainda debochava e fazia pouco caso das coisas que cometera. Santo Deus, o homem matara o próprio pai e falava disso como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo.

-Sobre _Ginny, _só posso dizer que foi uma surpresa quando abri o jornal e li a notícia de seu afogamento. Nunca pensei que uma garota tão insignificante fosse ganhar tanto destaque.

-Você realmente violou a garota, Tom?

-Eu não fiz nada demais com Ginny, Regulus! – Tom abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e tirou uma carteira de cigarros de lá. Logo a fumaça azulada espiralava no ar, deixando apenas um rastro sufocante. – A garota encantara-se demais comigo, mas percebeu que eu não era o príncipe encantado que pareci aos seus olhos. Apenas isso.

Mas para Regulus pouco importava quais haviam sido as impressões de Ginny ou o que quer que Riddle tenha feito em seu passado. Toda aquela aura de poder, mistério e atração que pairava em torno da presença de Riddle transformara-se apenas em perversão e maldade. Na verdade, nada mudara em Tom, mas o jovem Black começava a ver as suas atraentes feições sendo distorcidas pela sua devassidão.

-Riddle, abra a porta! – Regulus ordenou, com toda a arrogância e imperiosidade que possuía, mas a sua atitude apenas provocara risos em Riddle.

-Você está com medo de mim, pequeno rei? – Tom levantou-se de sua cadeira e aproximou-se de Regulus, que tentava abrir a porta. – Eu era o seu anjo, lembra-se?

-Você está doente, Riddle! Abra a porta, eu já disse!

-E se eu não quiser? Ninguém virá até aqui acudi-lo e Pettigrew é totalmente obediente a mim, ele nada fará para ajudá-lo.

Com um movimento brusco, Tom segurara o rosto de Regulus com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tentava imobilizar o rapaz. Se antes o toque de Riddle provocava arrepios de prazer e entrega, tudo o que restava agora era algo totalmente longe do êxtase. E se antes o beijo era arrebatador e envolvente, agora, tudo o que Regulus sentia, quando teve sua boca tomada pelo outro, era apenas o gosto amargo do veneno que havia naqueles lábios.

Mas, como sempre acontecia, Regulus não tinha forças para resistir.

-Você me pertence, Regulus! – Riddle sussurrou, o rosto muito próximo do de Regulus. – Você me pertence.

E antes que o jovem Black reunisse forças para negar ou protestar, uma dor aguda atingiu seu peito. Ele tinha a impressão de que estava sendo rasgado em vários pedaços e a dor era tamanha, que a sua vista começou a escurecer. Cerrou levemente os olhos e sentiu os braços de Riddle libertarem-no de sua prisão. O corpo tombou pesadamente no assoalho escuro e sentiu algo quente escorrendo de seu peito.

"Sangue"

-Regulus, qual é a sensação de estar morrendo? – Tom ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz, tocando o seu rosto com uma estranha gentileza. – Não vai ser tão ruim assim para você, não vai sofrer os infortúnios da velhice. Já pensou nisso?

-Tom... – Regulus tossiu e sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca. – Por favor...

-Dizem que é melhor abandonar uma festa quando ela está no seu auge. – Riddle inclinou-se levemente e depositou um último beijo nos lábios de Regulus Black. – Sua festa termina aqui, pequeno Rei.

_XxX_

Foi um verdadeiro choque quando a notícia do assassinato de Regulus Black chegou aos jornais. Riddle estivera presente nas cerimônias fúnebres, como o bom amigo da família Black que era. Conforme seu depoimento ao chefe de investigações, que estava tomando conta do caso, Regulus tivera o infeliz azar de estar na casa de Tom Riddle no momento em que esta fora assaltada.

_Uma infeliz obra do destino,_concordara Narcisa Malfoy, que chorou copiosamente a morte do primo. _Uma estranha coincidência, _concluíra Bellatrix Lestrange.

A verdade por detrás da morte de Regulus, nunca viera à tona. Que estranho poder rondava a figura de Tom Marvolo Riddle, ninguém soube dizer. Mas de alguma forma, seus pecados permaneceriam sempre obscurecidos por sua sagacidade e por sua capacidade de ludibriar os corações.

Porque aqueles poucos que conseguiram vislumbrar a sua verdadeira face por breves momentos, hoje jaziam no abraço frio do senhor do Hades.

"_**Perdido dentro da minha mente doente  
Eu vivo por você, mas eu não estou vivo  
Pegue minhas mãos antes que eu mate  
Eu ainda te amo, mas eu ainda queimo"  
**__**(Love, hate, love – Alice in Chains)**_

--------------------

N/A: ok, a fic não terminou do jeito que eu esperava, a idéia inicial era um pouco diferente, mas ainda assim eu acabei gostando. Quer dizer, uma fic com o Tom Riddle tinha que ser perturbada, né?

No que diz respeito à Ginny, a história dela está incompleta porque pretendo abordá-la em uma história paralela. )

Bom, tenho que fazer dois agradecimentos: à Betynha G. Weasley que com tanto carinho betou a fic, e à Pamela Black que foi a primeira a saber dessa fic e me apoiar. Obrigada! )

Agora é só esperar pelo resultado dos challenges.

E já sabem, né? Críticas são mais do que bem vindas, não tenham medo. ;-)

Beijos e obrigada pela leitura!

_**Morgana Black**_


End file.
